Finale
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: One-shot. The final showdown between Jim and Gunmar goes a bit different. What would have happened if people saw his troll form? Or where teachers and students witness the awesomeness of his new troll self.


**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **It has been months or maybe a year since I last wrote something. With all of these shows, I love coming to an end its been difficult to get inspiration. Part 3 gave me so many feels and unanswered questions that I just had to write something. I apologize in advance if this one-shot seems cringy or poorly written, it's been awhile since I wrote.**

 **SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED PART 3**

 **All rights belong to Dreamworks and Del Toro.**

* * *

Swords and a knife all clashed together in an attempt to kill each other. The faint light of the eclipse allows Jim to see he was surrounded by Gunmar and Angor Rot. He faintly remembered telling Toby and Claire to take the civilians into the school. It was the first place he thought of in his panicked state. He prayed that no Gumm-Gumms would force their way in.

He prayed that no Gumm-Gumms would force their way in. Glancing to his left he saw Blinky being held back by two Gumm-Gumms. The split-second side-eye cost him, however, when he was knocked to the ground by Gunmar's viscous forearm. Gasping to regain his breath, Jim spun round and round avoiding both knife and sword.

In his new troll form, his reflexes were much faster. As he looks back on this fight, h realized that he would have been dead numerous times over by how much he's been pounded into buildings and concrete. Jim skillfully escaped by jumping into the air, while in mid-flight he twirled around, heaving his pair of thigh blades into Gunmar's back.

Angor countered by throwing his knife, striking him in his rock hard jaw and leaving a blood-filled cut. In retaliation, he lunged at the assassin, knocking him to the ground with his new found strength. Angor blocked some blows and used both of his of his feet to kick the Trollhunter off.

Jim landed hard on his stomach, he went into his crouched position and shook himself. The dark spots in his vision disappeared.

Gunmar suddenly appeared and kicked him under the chin. He grunted in pain as he had just enough time to activate Daylight to parry his blade.

In the meantime, Angor tried to surprise Jim with an attack from behind but he merely sidestepped him causing him to trip. With a growl, Gunmar threw the woozy assassin away. Now it was just between Gunmar the Black and the Trollhunter.

"Come on Gunmar!" Jim jeered, "I thought you would be harder to beat!"

Said troll curled his lips in a snarl. "Just wait until I get to sink my claws into you Trollhunter and make you my personal slave!"

They continued to trade blow after blow, hit after hit, Nomura was kind enough to kill the Gumm-Gumms surrounding them and free Blinky.

When Jim swung down to block the Decimaar Blade a fist struck him in the side of the face, blood spurted out of his mouth.

In the seconds he used to spit Gunmar dropped his sword to grab Jim by the back of his armor. He let out another snarl and flung him several hundred feet. Jim screamed as he descended, his eyes were shut tight. To his surprise the landing wasn't as painful since he seemed to have landed in the grass, the dirt was been unearthed the further he skidded.

The world righted itself again after hearing the most beautiful voice call out to him.

"Jim!"

Rubbing his head, he looked up to see Claire and Toby rushing towards him.

 _Wait, I thought they were supposed to get people to the school?_ He thought.

In his confusion, he realized that teachers and students stare at him fearfully. His head was gently turned back by a pair of warm hands, his eyes immediately connected with his girlfriend's chocolate eyes.

"Miss Nunez!" "Get away from that monster!" Ms. Janeth ordered, the teachers each brandished a makeshift weapon.

"Yeah C!" "They're trying to kill us!" Mary yelled at her.

Coach Lawerence was about to pummel him with a chair when Toby intervened with Warhammer.

"Domzalski!" "What are you doing!?"

"Sorry Coach but I can't let you hurt Jim."

Coach dropped the chair.

"Lake?"

Jim groaned while being helped up. He leaned slightly on her.

"Jim where's Gunmar?" Claire asked him.

He growled loudly at the name causing the teachers and students to back up.

"He's probably looking for me after tossing me here."

Eli sounded concerned. "What's a Gunmar?"

Toby lowered his hammer. "Okay here is the rundown, Jim is the Trollhunter, he fights bad trolls, the troll that he causing this mayhem is Gunmar and Jim is the only one who can stop him." He finished all in one breath.

"How are you going to do that?" Mary asked crossing her arms.

Jim shrugged casually. "Kill him before he kills me?"

Ms. Janeth turned to Senor Uhl. "Kill did he just say kill?" She continued. "You can't possibly go back out there!" "Your just a boy!"

Jim raised a brow. "Uh, do I seem human to you or at least fully human?"

"What happened to cause you to change into that..thing?" Senior Uhl questioned.

"I'm a half-troll now..and it was the price to pay to save Arcadia." Jim tilted his head down to meet the ground.

He was still mourning the loss of half of his humanity, the full weight of his new life hadn't sunken in yet.

Darcy hesitantly stepped forward. "TP are you and Claire involved in this too"

Toby stared at his girlfriend and sighed. "Yes...I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't get hooked in this mess."

Coach Lawerence opened his mouth to asked another question but he was interrupted by a loud roar.

Eli cowered with his hands over his head. "What was that!?"

Jim clenched his jaw and summoned Daylight. "Gunmar."

Steve finally decided to but into the conversation.

"Woah, sick sword!" "I want to play with it."

He reached out to take it but Jim proved too quick and dissipated.

"Hands off Palchuk."

"What are you going to do about it?" Steve leaned forward with a smirk on his face.

Jim showed off his teeth, standing to his full height.

"I can snap your neck with a flick of my wrist." He growled leaning down until he was inches from Palchuk's face.

Claire used her staff's prongs to force Jim back by his neck.

"Anger management Jim."

The hybrid rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Trollhunter!" "You can't hide from me!"

Jim turned to Claire. "I need a portal as close to him as you can."

"What about us Jimbo?"

Jim rebrandished his sword. "Find Blinky and maybe Argh, then come to me."

Claire focused her energy in the open space to conjure the hole. The spectators awwed.

"That's as close as I can get to him."

Jim nodded. "Everyone else stay here and keep hidden until the elicpise is gone."

He was about to step throught the portal when Claire dragged him back to connect their foreaheads.

"Please try not to die on me."

"I made a promise didn't I?" "I'll always come back to you."

The moment was ruined when another roar pierced the air. This time Jim stood tall and roared back an answer before jumping into the portal.

* * *

 **Wow, that felt good to write. I do have one-shot already rough copied that I will be posting tomorrow so stay tuned for that.**

 **Stay Crazy.**


End file.
